


Today and Forever/今天与永远

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Magic, Mirror Dimension, Portals, Post Civil War, Rhodey made it happen, Stephen is a closet Tony stan, Tony is a soft boy, ironstrange dads, ironstrange husbands, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：“爸爸？”Stephen转身面对Peter，让他的书盘旋在半空。男孩看起来非常好奇，就是他时常有一大堆问题要问的样子。孩子将笔放在化学笔记上，这次只问了一个问题。“你和爹地是怎么认识的？”“好吧Pete，一切都要从你Rhodes叔叔说起。”





	Today and Forever/今天与永远

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Today And Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767866) by [wifeofstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark). 

“爸爸？”

Stephen转身面对Peter，让他的书盘旋在半空。男孩看起来非常好奇，就是他时常有一大堆问题要问的样子。孩子将笔放在化学笔记上，这次只问了一个问题。

“你和爹地是怎么遇到的？”

Stephen完全没料到会是这个问题，想知道在圣所图书馆做化学实验怎么会引发对自己和Tony的一连串思绪。

这些年的记忆被带到脑海前沿，Stephen笑了起来。他的丈夫，成了生活中不可或缺的一部分。他有时候会忘记和Tony Stark刚刚认识的时候，那会儿Stephen还不知道对方有多喜欢喝咖啡，也不知道他多有喜欢小勺子，还有那不知出于什么可怕原因的对菠萝披萨的喜爱。

“好吧Pete，一切都要从你Rhodes叔叔说起。”

这似乎让男孩感到惊讶，他眉毛抬起，默默地等待着Stephen解释。

于是Stephen告诉了Peter自己和Rhodes最初因为理疗而结识的经过。

从Stephen认识上校以来他就十分敬畏对方。Rhodes下肢瘫痪，双腿无法动弹，但毫不后悔。Stephen自己就做不到，那时他是如此空虚、绝望地想要回到过去的生活。总之上校和他很快成了朋友，Rhodes能够用Stephen从未见过的轻松的方式对付他的傲慢刻薄的态度，让他喜欢上了上校的幽默和智慧。

当然，最后到了Stephen在决定前往遥远的东方之前进行最后一次康复训练的时候。与Rhodes分开的时候他们说了些善意的话语，交换了一个彻底的拥抱。

Stephen接着说着，告诉了Peter下一次再见到Rhodes的时候，让他全神贯注回忆的那一天。

\------

成为至尊法师就意味着放弃自己的生活。他并没留下什么，除了Christine与其他一些工作上认识的人，他的身边并没有什么能够真的受得了他令人难以忍受的自负的人。

那天，他去医院看望了自己的导师，那个为他开启了Strange医生的旅途的人。Stephen听说导师要退休了，于是想要祝对方退休生活好运。男人从未想到Strange会这么做；他知道他不会的，而这正是Stephen觉得有必要这么做的原因。

事故发生前他不是一个好人。他希望自己现在是。

“Stephen！”接待处那里丰满的女士发出惊呼。他无论如何都不会想念这欢快的笑容的。

“Helen。你好吗？”

“我很好！但瞧瞧你，你看起来棒极了。”她兴奋地向他示意。如果让Stephen坦率说的话，他觉得这有点尴尬不适。他习惯了穿着手术服出现在医院大厅了；而如今他正穿着黑色毛衣和牛仔裤，站在那儿打算问路。

“嘿Ryan医生在吗？”

“你是来送他的吗？他在私人病房区工作呢，去那儿能找到他。”她微笑着，递给Stephen一张叠好的访客卡。哦，现在他真的觉得不太自在了。

“谢谢。”他朝她点点头，一边朝电梯口走一边将卡夹在腰带上。

“嘿Stephen！你现在做什么工作了？”在他按下向上按钮的时候她喊道。

“我给派对变戏法！”他回头喊了回去，朝着她困惑的表情露出了笑容，然后走进了空荡荡的电梯。

私人病房一侧显然很安静。曾几何时，他可以挑一个宽敞的房间住在里头，而现在他会成为普通房间里乱作一团的一部分，而没有余钱的普通人在狭小的空间里匆忙奔波。

走廊上的第一个房间的门开着，Stephen觉得这是个机会，于是探头进去看看能找到些什么。

他发现了James Rhodes。

上校坐在房间一侧的椅子上，全神贯注地读着报纸。

“咚咚咚。”Stephen说，引得上校抬起头来，而当他认出闯入的人是谁的时候，猛的一颤。

“Stephen！”他笑着将报纸丢在了桌上，跳起来迎了上来。Stephen伸手去握，但Rhodes只是拉着他的手将他扯进了一个拥抱。

“作为一个瘫痪的人，Rhodes你还挺有力气。”Stephen玩笑地低头望着对方腿上的装置。看起来像是某种支架。金属环绕着他的腰部，沿着身体两侧向下延伸，关节处是蓝色的圆圈。

“Stark科技？”Stephen问道。

“是Stark科技。老实说如果我死了的话，Tony可能都会找出一种让我复活的办法来。”Rhodes轻笑着挠了挠后颈。

“好吧，你有个好朋友。”Stephen笑道。在认识Rhodes之前他并不知道要如何看待Tony Stark。他热爱对方的创造，私以为这人是个天才，但有所耳闻的全是负面新闻，

而直到他遇到那人的最好的朋友，才意识到Tony对朋友有多么善良与关心。

“所以Stephen，最后你找到修复的办法了？”Rhodes扭了扭手指。

“没有。”Stephen叹了口气，不过还是笑了笑，因为双手不再成就他了。他如今不再依赖于此，尽管有时会觉得沮丧，但他已经适应了。

“好吧，我之前就提过的，现在我又要说了，让Tony看看吧。”Rhodey握住他的手臂，鼓励地笑了笑。

从前Stephen因为自傲而拒绝了帮助。他不想去找Tony Stark，因为觉得那会让他丧失尊严。他太自负了，甚至觉得Tony Stark显然都不知道自己是谁。

“我不再需要我的手了。这不是个问题了。”Stephen说道。Rhodes皱起了眉。

“那么，你现在在做什么了？”

他第一个念头是告诉对方自己告诉每个人的事情：他去派对捏气球。但Rhodes是个复仇者，周围都是像Stephen如今这样的人，公然挑战人类的一切可能性。他觉得将真相告诉对方也无妨。

“我现在是个法师。”

Rhodes眨了几下眼睛，头侧向一边。“现在是个，什么？”

Stephen摆好姿势，开始创造出当初古一展现给他自己看的魔法模式；当时他还相信这样的事情。

上校的眼珠子都快从眼眶里掉出来了；Stephen立刻点了点手指，魔法的火花消失了。

“一个法师。”他重申道。

“我的天……你以前不会这个？”Rhodes抱着双臂，上下打量了Stephen一番好像认识了一个全新的人一般。

“并不。”Stephen将手插进兜里，一边吐出尾音“p”。

“伙计你**一定**得加入复仇者联盟。”这话击中了Stephen；这肯定不是他想听到的。

“你甚至都不知道我的力量有多大。”他指出，没有提至尊法师的头衔。

“我们要求很挑剔的。”

“这儿的咖啡喝着就跟沼泽水一样所以我还得趟过去……这是哪位？”

Stephen朝熟悉的声音的方向转去，然后发现自己盯住了Tony Stark的眼睛。

脑海里的第一反应就是这个男人的眼睛是他见过的最不可思议的眼睛了。然后Stephen真的认真看了对方一眼，将那看起来毛绒蓬松的棕色头发、黑色夹克和牛仔裤、长长的睫毛和太阳穴上的伤口都分门别类尽收眼底。他看上去很……柔软。

就是那样，Stephen对男人的看法突然180度大转弯。他是那么习惯看到Tony Stark严肃、锋利的棱角，穿着昂贵的西服或是钢铁侠装甲，以至于从未想过这个人看起来会是这么舒服和，好吧，柔软。

“这是我一个朋友，Stephen Strange。Stephen，这就是你想的是谁的那个谁。”

Tony把咖啡递给Rhodey，于是就有空出的手和Stephen握手了。他们握着手的时候Tony眯起了眼睛。然后即便是握手结束了他也没松开。尽管法师比较高，但对方的审视使他有些畏缩。

“Strange……为什么我听说哦……噢！我读过你所有的论文，那就是为什么——”Tony随即松开手，动了动手指表明这一点。Stephen觉得脚下的地面都翻了出来，因为**这个**Tony Stark，这个Stephen从17岁以来一直暗自敬畏的人，真的花了时间来读他的论文。

“你还有别的作品吗？我乐意读一读。”他越过杯子期待地望着Stephen。

“Stephen不再是神经外科医生了，是吧？”Rhodey说，轻轻地肘击了一下Stephen。

“啊不是了。”Stephen带着歉意微笑承认道。他几乎感觉到自己有了迫不及待再写上另一篇论文好安抚Tony的冲动。

“告诉你吧Tones，他现在是个巫师了！”

“是法师。”Stephen迅速纠正道。

“哦天，别是——”

“不像是Wanda。别担心Tony。”

“Wanda？”他在Rhodes与Tony之间来回看着，发现前者在尽力安抚自己的朋友，后者则慢慢从恐惧变成只是轻微不安。

“一个女巫，扰乱了我的大脑，并朝我丢了一大堆汽车。”他漫不经心道，继续喝咖啡。

“那真……令人愉快。”Stephen只能想象出这对Tony而言有多不快。

“相当。”Tony直截了当。

然后一个拿着写字板的女人走进了房间。

“先生们，可以让我和Rhodes先生借一步说话吗？”

“当然了医生。”Tony低声道，然后和Stephen一起离开了。

“我付了房钱，然后还被赶了出来。这年头都没什么面子了？”他们站在空荡荡的大厅里，Tony玩笑道。“和我走走吧，Stephen。”他朝电梯走去，做了个手势让Stephen跟上；Stephen不假思索就照做了。

“所以跟我讲讲这个……魔法吧。”Tony靠在电梯上，全神贯注看着Stephen。

“我只是知道一些小把戏而已，比如这样。”电梯门打开的时候Stephen假装用手比划了一个门，完全没用任何魔法。

“哈哈。你和Rhodey是在诓我（pull my leg）吗？”他们走进电梯，Tony问道。

“完全没有。”Stephen轻笑一声，将刚刚从Tony手中复制的一份咖啡递到了自己嘴边。然后他看着对方望着自己，低下头，瞪大了好看的眼睛，甩了甩头，样子很好笑。Tony他眨了眨眼睛，看着自己的咖啡，然后又看看Stephen的。

“是我睡太久了吗？”

“如果你可以去世界上任何一个地方的话，你想去哪儿？”

“呃……我想念在马里布豪宅的宁静生活。”

Stephen不得不快速浏览记忆以便能够在脑海中描绘出这个位置，他一想起来就从口袋里取出了悬戒，然后建了一个通往那里的传送门，将Tony拉了过去。

最后他们到了Tony的车道上，靠近悬崖边，眺望着广阔的大海。马里布相对温暖，风吹乱了Tony的头发。

他看起来像是在经历灵魂脱壳。

“这到底是什么鬼？”Tony喘着气，Stephen关上了传送门。

“这地方真不错。”Stephen评论道，啜了一口咖啡。

“你只是……你。”Tony用手指了指不甚明了的方向，张开嘴，然后在不知道要如何串联起句子的时候闭上了嘴。

“打开了一扇传送门。”

Tony盯着Stephen看了一会儿，然后缓缓转身360度，将四周环境收进眼底，意识到了几秒钟前他们还在纽约而现在就在他家外面的事实。

“告诉我更多。”他呼吸道，这让Stephen想起了自己向古一请教教导的时候。Tony的眼中也有同样的迷茫，还有想要看到更多的同样的渴望。

Stephen对那充满敬畏的表情笑了笑，伸出手臂，在他们身边创造出了一个镜面维度。

“你刚刚做了什么？”Tony四顾，看看有什么不同，当然看不出什么来。

“我把我们放进了一个镜面维度。这里发生的任何事情都不会影响现实世界。”

“所以如果我跳下这个悬崖……”

“天啊别，别那么干。这不防死亡。”

“噢。”

“你有想过在水上行走吗？”

Tony看着Stephen，就像他疯了一样；但当他发现Stephen是很认真的时候，他大笑了起来。

“你是个法师还是上帝啊？”

“哦拜托，上帝跟我可没什么关系。”Stephen戏谑道。

Tony还没来得及反应，Stephen便瞄准了一段水域，然后轻轻举起两根手指，手掌向上；水位开始上升，高于其他水面，当水位变得同悬崖的高度齐平时，水流沿着边缘溢了开去。

“我们走吗？”Stephen示意两人走过去。Tony惊讶但肯定地点了点头，然后走到悬崖的边缘，试验着踏进了水面。正如Stephen所说，他的脚踩在了上面，只是白鞋子周围泛起了一层海水。

“我觉得我是喝醉了。”Tony吸气，另一只脚也踩进了水里。

“欢迎来到我的世界。”Stephen轻笑道，大步走入水中，就像从前那样。

他们默默地走在这条路上，Tony还在忙着对这一切感到惊讶，而Stephen享受于男人脸上流露的表情。

Stephen一直都觉得Tony Stark长得很好看，但现在，他睁大着好奇的眼睛、阳光映照出他的轮廓的样子……不可思议。

Tony朝路的边缘走去，俯视着流泻向正常水位的瀑布。Stephen一惊，抓着Tony的手将他拉回到中间。

“当心。”他们的肩膀撞在一起，Tony全神贯注地看着风景，好像心不在焉地用手指握住了Stephen的，没有松开手。Stephen望向别处，想要掩饰自己的脸红，心脏扑通跳了一下。

等他们走得足够远，Tony停了下来。他没有看着水面，没有回头看自己的家，没有看在天空中低垂的落日。但他抬头看着Stephen，仍然握着他的手，站在对面，彼此之间的距离很近很近。

他抬起头来看着Stephen，那双美丽的眼睛里充满了惊叹与好奇。

“你……你真不可思议。”他呼吸道。

\------

“我就是那个时候动了心。”Stephen告诉Peter，男孩正专心致志听着。

“那之后我就报名去当了兼职复仇者，其实是为了能见他。在我们一起像傻瓜一样相处了几个月之后Rhodes给我们安排了一次约会……然后我们坠入了爱河。现在我们结婚了，我猜。”Stephen狡黠地耸了耸肩，摆弄着无名指上的金色戒指，然后欢快地笑了起来。

“哇哦……谢天谢地这都要感谢Rhodey叔叔吧？”Peter开玩笑道，一边在指间转着笔。

“是啊。”

确实，谢天谢地可真要感谢Rhodey叔叔。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
顺便一题我真的喜欢菠萝披萨，我的最爱。（告我啊。）  
但要告我的话先来关注我的Tumblr @wifeofanime，还有很多可口的ironstrange相关内容哦。
> 
> 译者笔记：魔法撩汉无往不利？（不我觉得首先得帅）（打飞）  
只消一眼，便可沦陷。


End file.
